points_of_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Trials of the Body and the Mind
3, Hearth Fire 90AN After defeating the Gnoll guards and other creatures that resided in the entry chamber to the well of demons, the party hears the powerful voice of a minotaur that speaks to them in a language that they all recognize as their own native tongues. The voice proclaims: "Greetings, seekers of Baphomet's boundless glory. Those who prove unworthy of his attention shall be claimed forever as his slaves. Those who prove worthy shall be granted power beyond mortal reckoning. Mask, bell, blade, and tome." Moving deeper into the well, the party is accosted by the smell of rotting food and worse. These are the barracks of the Blackfang Gnolls. Searching through the now empty mess hall and bunk room, the heroes find several small treasures and a magical Elven cloak, hidden among the refuse. As the group explores, they encounter three closed doors. Echoing through the halls of the chamber, the adventurers hear the sounds of a squealing boar and the chilling laughter of Gnolls emanating from one closed the closed rooms. They choose to investigate the second room, hoping the sounds will mask their presence. Upon entering this room, the party encounters two Tiefling adventurers, Akelak and Katal, whom are waiting for "Shavira" to return. The Tieflings explain to the party that they are in the Well of Demons looking for artifacts, and are attempting to make a deal with the Gnolls to ensure their safe passage. The heroes inform the two brothers that they are in fact here to kill all of the Gnolls. Though the party doesn't immediately trust the brothers, they agree to work together to explore the well in exchange for an equal share of whatever treasures are found. The group of 9 quickly come across a shrine to Baphomet, upon which sits a black leather book; "The Book of Wrath Unveiled". Upon lifting the book from the altar, a rift into the abyss opens and a demon attacks! Drawn by the commotion, Shavira, the Gnoll that the brothers were waiting for, wades into the battle as well. It is quickly apparent that Shavira has been tainted by demonic powers, but the party with their new found allies makes quick work of the two demonic enemies. Zaradai keeps the book for herself, as it aligns with her academic interests. The party clear out the remaining Gnolls and their foul Hyenas, who are entertaining themselves by torturing a dire boar. The Cleric and Ivgaar work together to heal and calm the enraged boar, whom they identify as "Razorback" from his collar. Ivgaar decides that Razorback will serve as a fine mount, and rides into the central chamber of the Well of Demons... As they enter the central chamber, the party is confronted by the spirits of three adventurers, a Cleric of Kord named Valdrog the Brute, a Paladin of Pelor named Sir Terris, and a Wizardess named Mendara the Mystic, who were slain attempting to reach the inner to cleanse this place of Baphomet's demonic presence. The three spirits are inherently suspicious of the intentions of those who attempt to reach the inner sanctum, fearing that they are either evil or simply treasure seekers. And though the party answers truthfully and attempts to impress the spirits with feats of physical and mental prowess, they are unable to fully convince the slain adventurers of their righteousness.The spirits inform the party that the central chamber of the Well of Demons is the hub of the Proving Grounds, a series of trials meant to test Baphomet's worshipers. Maldrick Scarmaker has gained entrance to the Inner Sanctum, and the only way for the party to gain access themselves is to pass the tests of the Well and obtain four objects: a knife, a mask, a bell, and a book. These objects must be placed in arcane circles located throughout the well at precisely the correct time in order to activate the inner sanctum. Since the party has already obtained the tome, they must now gain the three remaining items. The spirits wish the party luck, but do not impart them with boons as they fade away. Tensions are high as the party explores the curiosities of central chamber: an altar to Baphomet, a dungeon filled with shackled skeletons, a room that contains different colored pools that each imbue a separate property, and a gallery of ruined statues. The party is unable to open the large set of iron double doors they encounter, and the barbarian's attempts to break the door down are stymied. As the adventurers makes their way to the second set of doors, they are attacked by a Barlgura that appears through a rift in reality. The Wizard and the Artificer deduce that reality is thin here between the material plane and the abyss, and that spacial distortions such as the rifts that open are bound to continue happening, so the quicker they complete the trials, the better. The first room the adventurers enter is the Hall of the Howling pillars: a room that is guarded by the souls of acolytes who failed to survive the trials of the well. Scattered with pillars of twitching, animated corpses, this room contained the second artifact needed to enter the inner sanctum: The Bell. As the party approaches the bell, they are ambushed by Carnage Demons who were hiding among the corpse pillars. Besieged by demons and the attacks of the pillars themselves, the Barbarian rings the bell, which throws himself and the demons attacking him into a blind rage. Soon enough, the party dispatches the last of the carnage demons and makes their way to the second trial: The Hall of the Crimson Whip. The Hall of the Crimson Whip is a large room with two distinguishing: the statues of two huge Minotaur statues, and the thousands of gallons of fresh blood that fill the chamber. On the far side of the chamber, on two raised pedestals, are the hilt and blade of the third item needed to enter the inner sanctum; the blade. Things are looking good for the heroes at first, as they navigate the raised platforms trying to reach the other side of the room, until Eben looses his footing and plunges into the blood pool. Quickly, the Minotaur statues animate, punishing the party with their massive barbed whips and carnage demons emerge from the blood to wreck havoc on the group. While the party battles the blood soaked demons, Vythica and the Tiefling brothers attempt to deactivate the first Minotaur statue. After several seconds of combined effort, the trio are able to cease the first statues attacks, which enables the heroes to slay the remaining demons. The heroes and their new found allies work together, making great use of the brother's teleportation abilities, to navigate the room and obtain the blade. As the party exits the chamber, a rift to the abyss opens and Vythica is pulled inside! Stunned, the party accept that there is nothing they can do for their friend and offer a prayer for her well-being. With this, the heroes enter the set of doors to face the Hall of Forced Introspection. At first, the threat of this room is not immediately apparent to the party, as their view is blocked by a heavy velvet curtain. Ivgaar the Brave enters the chamber first...and is unfotunate enough to gaze upon one of the many enchanted mirrors that lines this hall. He is teleported to the Oubliette of the Empty Mind, where he is attacked by a starved Gnoll who himself has been trapped here for days. The rest of the adventurers have no idea what has happened to their comrade, all they know is he is not answering their calls. Rasic charges forward, ready to face whatever challenge awaits him...and he too suffers the same fate as Ivgaar. Eben decides to tear down the curtain and witnesses Quinn get teleported away by the closest mirror. Closing their eyes and blinding themselves, the party starts to fumble its way through the chamber. Viserys deduces the nature of one of the mirrors and utilizes it to teleport to the far end of the hall, from where he is able to call out directions to the rest of the adventurers. Once the party reaches the far end of this room and defeats the Skeletons guarding it, they are able to obtain the final artifact: The Mask and free their allies from the confines of the Oubliette. With the four artifacts in hand, the heroes return the the central chamber and spread themselves amongst the different rooms of the central chamber. With the mighty cry of the Barbarian, the party places the four items on the magic circles, which flare to life! Rasic's war cry is quickly drowned out by the roar of the Guardian that party has just awakened, as the dangers of this inner chamber slowly come to life....